Acts of Stupidity by Character/Gallery
Pictures of the numerous stupid mistakes by characters. That's Not What You Think It Is Striker Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles playing football/soccer with Handy's heart. Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png|That's meat but not the right kind. 64LIS.png|Lumpy wearing Flaky's skin. dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty disguised as Mole and Handy. This disguise should fool even the most competent policeman. Smallest iceberg.png|The smallest iceberg you will ever see. thatissooooogross!.JPG|Doesn't matter, played golf. Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG|Lumpy can't see the tentacle. Russell and tentacle.png|Neither can Russell. Inside Lumpy's head.png|Does he really not realize he's in Lumpy yet? Userbox Sniffles.jpg|Nutty may as well be called an anteater-eater. Spotlight.jpg|Yum! Lights taste like candy! dumbpop.png|I guess Pop craves otter blood. Stayin' Alive 25.PNG|She's not dancing Disco Bear. Entagon.png|That's not a clam or a mussel. SparMe 11.jpg|Just jam your fingers right through. Date 20.jpg|I know you're blind but you still haven't figured it out? TheBloodApple.png|Fun fact: Eyeballs taste like apples. Donuts!.PNG|Is blindness contagious? Ow....png|That's not Mole. mqdefault.jpg|Pink lemonade. Never drinking pink lemonade again. Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|Yummy! Deer Juice! handglove.png|An anteater skin glove for Lumpy SparMe 12.jpg|And an anteater head bowling ball for Mole Drink.jpg|Do hair products taste like soda? shreddinglump.png|I know the Mole's blind, but is he deaf too? Wipe 13.jpg|Ice cream isn't spiky, but Nutty doesn't know that You Shouldn't Have Done That Sleight 51.jpg|Better not forget that sand. Smokingtnt.jpg|Smoking TNT. Lumpy with turkey and lighter.png|Lumpy, I know you can smell the gas. Battery .jpg|That thing had a job to do Pop... Indexthemole.jpg|That's a good idea right? Wheel 2.jpg|No matter how late you are, don't shave and drive. Chewingglass.png|Guess he's just that desperate. CaptureLumpy.PNG|Everyone but Lumpy knows not to use cell phones on a plane. Flaky pops the raft.png|Quills and inflatables don't mix. yay.png|Don't do it, Flaky. What did we just tell you? Two barrels of powder.png|One of the most famous blunders: Two barrels of gun powder instead of two spoonfuls. indexlumpya.jpg|Lumpy loves cheese. Perfect Tree Friend For the Job 244669 10150215229217277 177224847276 10665 1469 n.jpg|Why can't they hear me? SeeWhatDevelops.JPG|Too blind for pictures. HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 5.png|Pepper spraying a soda machine doesn't work. Bifhftg.png|Blind people are meant to be guided not be guides. yey5u6rt5f.png|Only Nutty wants this much sugar in his punch. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png|Making sure everyone looks good. Kringle Tree.gif|Yes, give Lumpy an ax. Teacher Lumpy Blurb.png|The Blurb says it all. Drum handy.jpg|Drummers don't need hands, only charisma. Nuttin' but the Tooth.png|Toothy despite his name knows nothing about dentistry. 185px-Garbageman Lumpy.jpg|What's the point of a sanitation engineer with literally no regard for the environment? Ever 3.png|Never give moles sharp objects. Sailormole.png|Mole can't tell if the skies red or not. grrguyu.png|Doesn't being a lookout require being able to 'look'out. Nutty wants the candy cane.png|Don't cast Nutty and someone dressed as a candy cane together. "Saving" Me Jam 24.jpg|All this did was turn Handy into a platypus. Water You Wading For snipershot.PNG|Strange how he didn't grab that stick. hike 8.jpg|At least he's not on fire on anymore. Wrath of con 5.png|Neither are they. clear.png|Makeshift defibrillator on a seizure victim. Kringle Karols.jpg|That isn't Cuddles chest and CPR won't save him. indexcuddlesflippin.jpg|Cuddles sucking his blood back into his body, but doesn't work. Happy-Tree-Friends-happy-tree-friends-1004026 532 399.jpg|Pop tries to get Cub out of the sink. death.png|Splendid has this category mastered. Watch Where You're Going! nolife.png|If only Cuddles didn't like ice cream so much. Distracting Hallucinations.png|Distractions aren't always physical. incomingskunk.png|I guess she's cleaning something? Sight 76.jpg|Mole has an excuse; Russell loves kites. SnifflesUnderTheCar.png|Drive Sniffles, what do you even plan on doing? Madsniffles.png|Sniffles thinks planes fly themselves. selfexplained.png|This one explains itself Generic stupidity.png|Even unseen Generic Tree Friends need to pay attention. Treasure those Idol Moments.png|And he wasn't even distracted by anything. imagesmimesniffleslumpy.jpg|He's not even near the wheel. Category:Image galleries Category:Lists